A walk through my twisted mind
by Ender3
Summary: *COMPLETE* This is what I get when I really dip into my mind to write humor. Its my mis-advertures with my muse/sidekick LbH. What sort of trouble will we get into? You will just have to read and see. All I can tell you is that it is FUNNY!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

A Walk through my twisted mind

By Ender

Ender: ***Attempting to stay awake during biology*** Must stay awake....Must stay awake.... ***Face falls flat on the lab table***

Ender: Where am I?

Little blue Hedgehog: Hiya! Your asleep.

Ender: ô_o.....A talking hedgehog....

LbH: A TALKING HEDGEHOG!?!? WHERE?!?

Ender: O_o......ALL WELL!!! LETS DO SOMTHING BEFORE I WAKE UP!!! ^_^

LbH: You've been eating sugar again haven't you?

Ender: ***Twitching foot up and down rapidly*** Yea how can you tell?

LbH: Your at school Ender. YOU DON'T EAT SUGAR AT SCHOOL!!!!

Ender: I have to make some use of this dream sequence before the fic ends ok? So lets get busy.

LbH: Can I call Sephiroth?

Ender: NO!!

Sephiroth: ***Drops down from the sky*** Someone call my name?

Ender: Hiya Sephers......

Sephiroth: Hey, your that annoying author that is still trying to figure out how to write good fics arn't you?

LbH: You also forgot insane.....

Sephiroth: I don't let anybody but mother call me Sephers therefore you shall-

Ender: Ahahahaha! MAMAS BOY! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sephiroth: Thats it! ***unsheathes masamune*** Nobody insults me or mother and lives!

Ender: O_O eep. ***Runs around as Sephiroth chases him with his masamune***

Ender: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!

LbH: Ohhh NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Ender: O_O HELP ME OR I'LL GIVE YOU TO KINNEAS!!

LbH: Hmmmm.....tough decision....

Kinneas: ***Pops up from nowhere*** Did someone call me? ^_^

Ender: HELP ME!!

Kinneas: How?

Ender: o_o.... I DONT CARE....ah forget it!!! ***Pulls out his grand piano of distruction and is holding it in the air over his head by the leg***

Sephiroth: O_O

Ender: DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I'LL SMASH YOU!!!

Kinneas: ***Whips out clarinet of doom*** Yea! Double for me!! ***Places claranet to her lips***

All (except kinneas): O_O NO!!!!!!!

Kinneas: TOOOOOOOOOOOT!!

Sephiroth: No!! ***Colapses into a little heap on the ground***

Ender: Gah!! ***Colapses onto the ground and gets crushed by the piano***

LbH: OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED ENDER!!!

Kinneas: YOU BASTARD!!

LbH: o_O ***Turns to face Kinneas only to see her screaming at a broken television.***

Kinneas: COMMON!!! FRIENDS IS ON!!!! ***Kicks television***

LbH: Riiiiiiight.....I'll try to save Enders life while you mess with the TV.

Kinneas: Good idea! OH YEA, if he pulls through, tell him to get a better instrament because this is bound to happen again!!

LbH: Will do.....You've been eating sugar too haven't you....

"Kinneas: YEA!! *claps hands furiously before cursing at the TV somemore*

???: ENDER!! WAKE UP!!!

Ender: huh?

Teacher: Class is over. Please try not to fall asleep in my class again....

Ender: O_o Don't worry I wont be falling asleep for a long time.....

THE END

(Or is it?)

A/N: No it isn't the end if I can help it.... I'll add chapters and my insanity insues..... *_*


	2. A day in the life

****

A day in the life

By ender

Ender: ***Furiously scribbeling down notes during geometry* **Man this is boring!

LbH: HIYA!!!!!!!

Ender: O_O What are you doing here? Your were supposed to stay in my subconcious!

LbH: I ran out of gram chrackers. What are we doin here?

Ender: Geometry....

Ender: ***Looks up from paper but no longer sees geometry classroom***

LbH: Hehehe! Lets get musing!

Ender: Uhoh! If I can't keep my geometry grade up, I can't play lacrosse!

LbH: You suck at lacrosse anyway!

Ender: ***Grabs a lacrosse stick and a ball* **Lets see if I still suck here!

LbH: Uh....eep!

Ender: ***Slings rubber ball at little blue hedgehog*.**

Lbh: ***gets nailed in the back of the head* **GAH!!

Ender: What do you know...I dont suck!

LbH: ***on the ground*** SEPHIROTH!!

Ender:Uh oh....

Sephiroth: Ender! I still owe you for making fun of me and mother!

Ender: JENOVA WASN'T YOUR MOTHER!!

Sephiroth: ô_ô

LbH: ITS TRUE....uh....i mean NO IT ISN'T!!

Sephiroth: Both of you shall perish for your insults.

Sephiroth: ***Charges at Ender***

Ender: AHAHAHA! I HAVE MY LACROSSE STICK ***Whips out another ball and slings it and Sephiroth***

Sephiroth: ***Gets hit in the forhead*** GAH!! ***Falls down unconcious***

Ender: EAT THAT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

LbH: Whose side am I supposed to be on here? 

Ender: Let me put it this way, be good or I'll give you to kinneas or someone like that.

LbH: So, I'll bother them......

Ender: I'll give you to someone that has Aeris as a muse an---

LbH: NOO! I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE!!!

Ender: Now thats better...

Sephiroth: ***regains conciousness*** Ahem I'm still here!

LbH & Ender: ACK!! ***Run into a different class room and into a different mind***

LbH: This place looks like it hasen't been used in years!

Ender: It probabally hasn't....Its my sisters mind.....

????: OH! A LITTLE BLUE HEDGEHOG!!! HOW CUUUTE!!!

LbH&Ender: O_O RUN!!! ITS AERIS!!!!!!

Aeris: Come back!! I only wan't to have some tea! Do you wan't any tea? How about a flower?

LbH&Ender: ***Run back into Enders mind***

Ender: WAKE ME UP!!!

Sephiroth: Ok.....***Raises masamune over head***

Ender: O_O ***Wakes up*** Thats it, no more musing for me during school....

LbH: Not if I can help it :)

Ender: ***Points twoards door*** Hey, is that Aeris?

LbH: ACK!!!! ***Runs back into Ender's subconcious* **

Ender: Finally, he's gone!

Sephiroth: But I'm not!

Ender: Where are you?

Sephiroth: In your mind... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Ender: Oh yea? Well eat this! ***Concentrates _really_ hard***

???: SEPHY!!!!

Sephiroth: Eep! LET ME OUT! I'LL TAKE ANYTHING BUT THIS!!! NEED ANYBODY BRUTALLY SLICED INTO LITTLE BITE SIZED MORCLES?? HELP ME!!!!! 

Aeris: Comon Sephy! Lets go play dressup. And first thing to go is to take away that sword of yours!!!

Sephiroth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *gasp* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *gasp* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aeris: Lets go!!!!

Ender: Finally I can get to work!

Teacher: ENDER!!

Ender: Huh?

Teacher: Class ended over ten minuets ago. You've been sitting in your seat just staring at your paper!! Are you going to go home??

Ender: Uh.....Sorry! (There goes another grade.....Hey! maybe I can make this into a fanfic!!)

A/N: IT DOESN"T STOP HERE, it just kinda slows down cuz I have to start going to school again on monday! All well, enjoy!!! And if you would like to be inserted into upcomming chapters, please E-mail me! Oh yea, and REVIEW! You've gotten this far, just a little further!


	3. Will this ever end....

****

Will this ever end....no

By Ender

LbH: Hiya everyone, and welcome to your favorite game show "Lets bother Ender"!!!!

Ender: If you don't stop that I'll give you to Aeris.

LbH: OK! O_O Just don't give me to Aeris.

Ender: Now thats a good hedgehog. 

LbH: Thats what I thought.

Ender: So why did you tell me to meet you here?  


LbH: I didn't tell you to meet me here, you told me to meet you here!

Both: O_O SEPHIROTH!!

Sephiroth: MWAHAHAHA ***Cough COUGH*** give me a minuet ***COUGH COUGH COUGH***

Ender: Uh...Sephiroth? Are you ok?

Sephiroth: I gota quit sleeping at that crater. 

LbH: Oooookkkk.

Sephiroth: Back to the reason I called you here, I called you here to-

LbH: Cut us up into little bite sized morsels?

Sephiroth & Ender: O_o

LbH: ^_^;;

Sephiroth: Uh...no. I called you here to ask you to help me kill Zage and her psycho monkey.

Ender: Why should we?

Sephiroth: Its either that or I get to try to kill you some more.

Ender: Can't you just go bother someone else? WHERE IS YOUR OWNER?!? I know at least ONE person uses you as a muse. WHO IS YOUR OWNER AND WHY ISN'T HE OR SHE LOOKING AFTER YOU?!?!?

Sephiroth: I do as I please.

Jenova: SEPHIROTH!! GET TO THE STORE AND GET ME MY DINNER!!

Sephiroth: Yes mother. ***Walks away***

Ender: Hmmm, we got some time to kill, what should we do now?

LbH: I haven't the foggiest.

Zage: HIYA EVERYONE!

Psycho M: Hi all!! ^_^

Zage: We just finished terrorizing all the FF7 cast!!!

Psycho M: We are the best.

Ender: O_o

LbH: o_O

Psycho M: ***Looking at Zage*** What do we do now Zage?

Zage: Leme see......we cant bother the FF7 cast anymore soooo.......LETS BOTHER AUTHORS!!!

Ender & LbH: O_O

Zage: :)

Psycho M: :)

Ender: SEPHIROTH!! WAIT FOR ME!!!! ***Runs away***

LbH: DON'T FORGET ME!!!! ***Runs after Ender***

Zage: What was that all about?

Psycho M: I haven't the foggiest.....

*******

Sephiroth: Let me see here, mother wants 2% milk.

Super Market employee: Excuse me sir, can I help you with anything?

Sephiroth: Yes, where is the 2% milk?

Super Market employee: I'm sorry, but we are all out of 2% milk. 

Sephiroth: ***Unsheathing masamune*** Then what do I get mother?

Super Market employee: We have some wonderful 1% milk that your mother would certenl-- ACK!!

Sephiroth: ***Slices into employee with masamune***

Super Market employee: ***Dies***

Other super market employee: Oh my god! He killed Kenny!

Yet another super market employee: You bastard!

Sephiroth: O_O ***Slices Yet another super market employee* **

Yet another super market employee: ***Dies***

Several onlookers: ITS A MAD MAN! LETS KILL HIM!!!

Sephiroth: O.O Eep

Angry mob: KILL THE MONSTER!! ***Rush at the stupified Sephiroth***

Ender & LbH: ***Appear out of nowhere*** Take this you hypocrits!! ***Rapidly pelt the angry mob with rolls of toilet paper***

Angry mob: WE CAN'T GET TO HIM! THEY ARE TOO STRONG!!!

Ender: Dang...so what are we going to do now?

LbH: SNATCH AND RUN!!!

Everyone: YEA!!! ***Everyone except sephiroth goes around stealing everything they can find***

Sephiroth: ***Sulks around because they don't carry any 2% milk*** Stupid bureaucrats.


	4. I'm baaaaaack, and I've got some new fri...

****

I'm baaaaaack.....and I've got some new friends

By Ender

Ender: ***Sitting in a movie theater with LbH waiting for the movie to start*** I've been waiting for this movie for a while now.......SO DON'T MESS IT UP FOR ME!!!

LbH: ***Ignoring Ender*** I hope Frodo dies in this.....that would make a good ending.

Ender: You're an idiot.

????: THERE YOU ARE! ***Smacks Ender in the head***

Ender: O_O Who are you?

Takui: I'm Takui and I'm Sephy's owner!

LbH: Good, its about time someone put a leash on him.....

Takui: I'm here to tell you to stop calling him Sephy or Sephers, only I can call him that.

LbH: What will you do if we don't stop? Sephers! I like that sound of that...Sephy.... I like that sound too! Sephers or Sephy...Sephers or Sephy....so hard to--ACK!

Takui: ***Standing over both Ender and LbH with Sephers....uh I mean Sephiroth and Vincent both at her side.*** You leave me no choice.... Sephers?

Sephiroth: Yes?

Takui: You may do what you like with them.

Sephiroth: ) Thank you!

Ender: Time out!

Takui: What? 

Ender: You own Vincent too? Isn't that a little unfair?

Takui: Hmmmm......No, because I don't own Vincent, I'm just borrowing him from my alter ego which is insanely evil.

Ender: Ok, ok, I can't do anything about Sephiroth killing me, but can I at least punish my muse for getting me in this situation?

Takui: Hmmmm.....I suppose, but make it quick.

Ender: LbH, you know whats coming. So take it like a man..

LbH: But I'm not a man, I'm a hedgehog!

Ender: I don't care! ***Slaps a pink ribbon around LbH's neck and drop-kicks him out of the theater***

Takui: Where did you send him?

Ender: To Aeris. She'll make sure that he suffers one way or another....

Sephiroth: Can I kill him now?

Vincent: Can I help? 

Ender: Can I not be killed?

Takui: Hmmmmm....I've said before that I'm both evil and insanely evil sooooo.....ok..

Sephiroth & Vincent: WHAT?!?!?!?!?

Ender: YES!!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!

Takui: Hold it. I never said that you wouldn't be punished, I just said that I wouldn't let you be killed.

Ender: Uh oh.

Takui: GRAB HIM!!!!

Sephiroth & Vincent: ***Grab Ender and hold him still***

Takui: ***Pins a muse badge on Ender*** Ok boys, lets go!

*****At Aeris's house*****

LbH: I wonder when Ender is gona get back....

Aeris: I don't know, more tea?

LbH: Yes thank you, I never knew that you could be so interesting! 

Aeris: Thank you. Now lets see here.....oh yea, then Sephiroth killed me, but I knew that so I was ready for that and.......

LbH: How interesting! (Ender get me out of here)

*****At Takui's mind*****

Takui: OK, I'm in the mood for some entertainment.

Vincent: BRING OUT THE ENTERTAINMENT!!!

Ender: ***Walks out into the middle of the room wearing rags*** You called?

Takui: DANCE!!

Ender: ***Begins to river-dance because of the magic shackles on his wrists and ankles***

Takui: NO! NOT RIVER-DANCE! I HATE THAT!!!

Ender: ***Stops***

Takui: I guess that you are still getting adjusted to your new role so I'll cut you some slack. You may go now. 

Ender: Thank you. *** Leaves***

Sephiroth: Was it a good idea to make him a muse?

Vincent: He could disrupt your fanfiction. It would be disastrous!

Takui: Its ok. He does what I want. And I want him as a muse. Besides, how much lower can you get then a muse?

Sephiroth: She's got a point, have you ever heard of anything below a muse? I haven't.

Vincent: Who knows, he may turn out to be a good muse.

Takui: ô_o I don't think so

Sephiroth: O_O 

****

The END!!!! (for now)

A/N Hey! I got off easy this time ^_^ sorry about the long wait, and the short chapter. School has been getting in the way. I'll make sure the next chapter is longer! Oh yea, read AND review!! I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!


	5. Help me.... and I'll give you a cookie

****

Help me.......and I'll give you a cookie

By Ender

Annoying voice from commercials: Last time on "A Walk through my Twisted Mind": 

Ender: ***Sitting in a movie theater with LbH waiting for the movie to start*** I've been waiting for this movie for a while now.......SO DON'T MESS IT UP FOR ME!!!

LbH: ***Ignoring Ender*** I hope Frodo dies in this.....that would make a good ending.

Ender: You're an idiot.

Takui: I'm Takui and I'm Sephy's owner!

LbH: Good, its about time someone put a leash on him.....

Takui: I'm here to tell you to stop calling him Sephy or Sephers, only I can call him that.

Sephiroth: Can I kill him now?

Vincent: Can I help? 

Ender: Can I not be killed?

Takui: Hmmmmm....I've said before that I'm both evil and insanely evil sooooo.....ok..

Sephiroth & Vincent: WHAT?!?!?!?!?

Ender: YES!!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!

Takui: GRAB HIM!!!!

Sephiroth & Vincent: ***Grab Ender and hold him still***

Takui: ***Pins a muse badge on Ender*** Ok boys, lets go!

Annoying voice from commercials: And now back to the fic.

Kurai: ***With whip in hand*** WORK FASTER! Takui says we need this Multi-dimensional, Architecturally impossible palace finished by the end of the month!

Ender: ***Dumping more magic bricks into a pile*** If its Architecturally impossible, then wouldn't it be just a waist of our time trying to build it?

Kurai: NO TALKING! ***Cracks whip***

Ender: ***Whimper***

Random person: Hey, you need to learn the rules around here.

Ender: There are rules?

Random person: Not really, I just felt like making this fic sound more like a prison fic.

Ender: Yea, thats what I thought. Whats your name?

Random person: I'm just a random person, but i used to be an author named Poop-shooter

Ender: Your a monkey too?

Poop-Shooter: Huh? 

Ender: Never mind. Hey, is there any way to get out of here?

Poop-shooter: Nope.

****

*Later that day*

Takui: Sephy, could you get me some slave to fan me? Its getting hot.

Sephy...uh....Sephiroth: Why don't you just turn up the air conditioning?

Takui: Because I think feel like picking on some poor little slave today.

Sephiroth: Fair enough. ***Walks off***

*Outside*

Sephiroth: ENDER! 

Ender: What?

Sephiroth: I have a job for you.....

****

*Five minuets later*

Ender: ***Waving BIG fan by Takui*** How did I get stuck doing this?

Takui: Faster!

Ender: ***Waves faster***

Takui: Slower!!!

Ender: ***Waves slower***

Takui: Oh! OH! Just a bit faster!!!!!!

Ender: ***Waves "just a bit faster"***

Takui: That perfect...zzzZZzzzZZzzzZZzzzZZzzzZZzzzZZzzzZZ*SNORE*zzzZZ...

Ender: Yes! Now is my chance to escape!

Takui: ***Eyes snap open*** Not so fast buddy.

Ender: ***Waves fan furiously*** I CAN'T HEAR YOU MA'AM!!!!!

Takui: I'll make sure you get punished for this!

Ender: ***Stops waving*** Not if I can help it.

Takui: And what are you going to do?

Ender: ***Brandishes a string with a cookie tied to the end of it*** What about this?

Takui: Shit.....

Ender: ***Swings cookie back and forth like a pendulum speaking hypnotically*** Look at the Cookie.....

Takui: ***Hypnotically*** cookie.......

Ender: You like the cookie?

Takui: ***Hypnotically*** cookie.......

Ender: You want the cookie?

Takui: ***Hypnotically*** cookie.......

Ender: ***Ties the non-cookie end of the string to a pendulum clock*** Look at the cookie.....

Takui: ***Hypnotically*** cookie.......

???: ENDER! WERE HERE TO SAVE YOU!!!

Ender: ***Turns to see Andreah, Zage, Psycho_monkey, Crazy_Insane_Girl, Zephyr and LBH standing in the doorway.* **

Zage: We've come to spring you!

LBH: LETS GET GOING! THE WORKERS ARE GETTING PISSED!!!

Another random worker: ¡Vive la revolución!

Takui: ***Hypnotically*** cookie.......

Ender: LETS GET OUTA HERE!!!!

Sephiroth: ***Appears behind Ender*** Free Takui from your spell now!

Psycho_monkey: Nighty night Sephers.....***Shoots Sephiroth with a elephant tranquilizer gun***

Sephiroth: GAAAH!! ***Falls to the ground unconcious***

Workers: DOWN WITH THIS STUPID PALACE!!!!!

Kinneas: ***Appears out of nowhere*** Hey! Let me help! ***Brandishes Clarinet of doom***

Ender: KINNEAS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Kinneas: TOOOOOOOOOOOT!!

Everyone in area except for Kinneas, Zage, Psycho_monkey and Takui who all were for some strange reason not affected: GAAHH!!! ***Drop to the ground unconcious***

Psycho_monkey: Woh, you really know how to kill a party....

Kinneas: ^_^;;

Zage: Lets get these guys outa here!

Takui: ***Hypnotically*** cookie.......

CRASH!!! WHAM!!!!!!

Zage: THE WHOLE PLACE IS COLLAPSING!!!!!!

Kinneas: O_O LETS GET OUT OF HERE!! ***Opens porthole to Kalm***

Psycho_monkey: Dum-de-dum-de-dum... ***Taking all the gil and materia from Sephiroth***

Zage: Psycho_monkey! COMMON!! THE PORTHOLE IS CLOSING!!!!!!!

Psycho_monkey: O_O ***Grabs LbH and runs through the porthole***

CRASH!!! SMASH!!! BOOM!!!!

****

*In Kalm on the other side of the porthole*

Kinneas: Ok lets take an inventory check...Andreah!

Andreah: Here...(Groan)

Kinneas: Zage!

Zage: Here....

Kinneas: LbH and Psycho_monkey!

Psycho_monkey: Were here....

Kinneas: Crazy_insane_girl!

Crazy_insane_girl: ***SNORE***

Kinneas: Uh..I'll count that as a "here"....Zephyr!!!

Zephyr: HERE! ^_^

Kinneas: Kinneas!!!

Everyone: O_o uh......

Kinneas: OH NO!!! WE LEFT KINNEAS BEHIND!!!!

Zage: Uh...you are Kinneas...

Kinneas: Oh...yea... ^_^;

Andreah: O_O WHERES ENDER!!!!

****

*Midgar*

???: Hey kid, are you ok?

Ender: ***Eyes shut*** Uh...ugh...I...don't know....

???: I'll take care of you for a while...

Ender: Ugh...zzzZZzzzZZzzzZZzzzZZzzz

****

*Two days later*

???: Ender? When your done sweeping the floor can you help Marlene wash the dishes?

Ender: ***Sigh*** Yes Tifa.

Tifa: ^_^ Thanks! I'm going to go meet Cloud for our date!

Marlene: Bye Tifa!

Ender: Cya. ***Turns to the readers*** Well, another fine mess Zage and LbH have gotten me into. Next time maybe they will remember to grab ME next time they escape.

Marlene: Ender! I thought Tifa told you to stop that!

Ender: Sorry.

****

*At the remains of Takui's Palace*

Takui: ***Hypnotically*** cookie.......

Sephiroth: ***SOB*** TAKUI! YOU HAVEN'T SNAPPED OUT OF IT FOR TWO DAYS!!! ***SOB*** PLEASE COME BACK TO US TAKUI!!!

Clock: ***Stops ticking***

Takui: Huh? Whats going on? 

Sephiroth: ***Hugs Takui*** TAKUI! *SOB* YOU'RE OK!! ***Sniffle Sniff***

Takui: ***Prys Sephiroth off*** Sephy! Whats going on? Where is Ende-- ***Notices everything is in ruins*** ENDER!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!! LOCK YOUR DOORS!!! I'LL FIND YOU!!!!!!

Kurai: ***Pokes her head out of a coffen*** SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!

Takui: Sorry.....

A/N: Sometimes I wish that my life had a rewind/erase button.....LOL READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	6. Ender: The hunted LbH: Ender's shield

****

Ender: The hunted.....LbH: Ender's shield

By Ender

Ender & LbH: ***Sitting in director's chairs in a room with a cheep prop on a stage***

LbH: NEXT!!

Man: ***Walks onto the stage holding a shotgun*** Hail to the King baby....

Ender: Ok.....***Checks list***.....Duke....What kinda skills do you have that would be helpful to the popularity of our fic?

Duke: I've saved the earth a couple times......Saved the earth's babes a couple times......I got this shotgun here........I named him bob. I don't have many friends so now he is my friend. Isn't that right bob?

Bob: ***Can't talk because he is a shotgun and shotguns don't have mouths***

Ender: Uh.....We'll get back to you.....NEXT

Kinneas: ***Walks onto the stage and takes a BIG bow*** Hello my adoring fans, I Kinneas have accepted your gracious offer to perform here for you all. I really hope that--Hey, whats going on? Where are all the fans? 

LbH: Uh....Kinneas? That was yesterday. You completely missed the concert and have a whole bunch of angry people who wasted their money on tickets looking for you.

Kinneas: Oh....ok. So what are we doing here? 

Ender: I'm auditioning for people to insert into my fic.

Kinneas: OH! OH! CAN I TRY???

Ender : Uh....how many people are left outside?

Kinneas: Um....I was practicing outside and........

Ender: Nevermind. I dont wana hear it. 

Kinneas: Does that mean you will put me in your fic??? ^_^

Ender: O_o Kinneas? You are already in my fic, remember?

Kinneas: Oh yea....I wana do something new.... can we think of something new to do?

Ender: Uh....***Checks Watch*** Ok. But I have to be back home by nine o'clock. Ok?

Kinneas: Why do you have to be home? And just where do you live anyway?

Ender: Tifa found me after the palace disaster in the last chapter. She really likes having me around...

Kinneas: Oh.. isn't that sweet....So you're having a good time?

Ender: NO!! SHE THINKS THAT I NEED TO BE ADOPTED! I DON'T WANT TO BE ADOPTED, I'M AN AUTHOR!!!!

Kinneas: ***Snicker* **

Ender: Dont even start that...

Kinneas: ***Covering mouth to keep from laughing out loud***

Ender: O_O IM WARNING YOU!!!

Kinneas: Ok, ok.....What kinda job should I have?

LbH: Hmmmm.....How about bodyguard?

Kinneas: :) THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!!!!

Ender: I'm going to regret this.....

Zage: ***Walks into the room*** Ender! Hows it goin buddy?

Ender: Zage.....you left me at the hands of Tifa......

Kinneas: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ender: ***Swipes Kinneas' Clarinet of doom from her hands and beats her over the head***

Clarinet of doom: ***WACK* *SMACK***

Kinneas: Gahhh....***Falls to the floor unconscious***

Ender: I really needed to do that.

Zage: Uh....Ender?

Ender: Not now Zage.

Zage: But Ender....this is important!!

Ender: Zage...I will not help you find Psycho_monkey. Why dont you go ask Zidane? 

Zage: ENDER!!

Ender: WHAT?!?!?!?!?

Zage: ***Points above Ender***

Ender: ***Looks up to see Tkarr, Takui's giant demon harpi, right above him bearing its claw***

Ender: eep...

Tkarr: GRWARRRRR

Ender: ACK!!!

LbH: RUN AWAYYYYY!!!!!

Ender: Get back here you!!! ***Grabs LbH***

Tkarr: ***Dives at Ender***

Ender: O_O NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! ***Raises LbH up in between him and Tkarr***

Tkarr: ***Flys right into LbH's back and gets hedgehog spines stuck everywhere***

Ender: YEA!!! 

Tkarr: ***Falls to the ground whimpering***

Ender: ***Walks over to Tkarr*** HA! I'm smarter! 

LbH: O_O ***Twitch* *Twitch***

Ender: I AM THE MASTER!!!

Tkarr: WRAWRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!

Ender: Uh oh.... 

Tkarr: ***Advances towards Ender***

???: CONFUSE!!!!

Tkarr: WRAWRAW-moo!!!

Ender: O_o

Tifa: Ender! Lets go!!! 

Ender: ***Grabs Zage and Kinneas and runs towards exit***

Tkarr: MOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

LbH: ***Hypnotically*** Giant cheeseburger...... ***Does the trademark Homer Simpson drool with head back and everything***

Ender: LbH!! IT'S NOT A COW! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!

LbH: *Pulls spike off of his back* ***Hypnotically*** Must kill cow.....must get cheeseburger......

Zage: LBH! YOU IDIOT!!!

Tkarr: ***Looks at LbH amused for a moment before it realizes that LbH is trying to kill it***

LbH: ***Hypnotically*** Must.....kill.....

Tkarr: ***Grabs LbH*** MOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! ***Flys off to take LbH to Takui***

*************************

At Takui's NEW palace location

*************************

Takui: Sephy! I want a report on my new palace!

Sephiroth: At this rate, it will be complete by august.

Takui: Please go round up some new slaves or something. We need this thing done by summer.

Kurai: Takui! Tkarr is returning! And it looks like its holding something!

Takui: Excellent! ***Mr. Burns style***

Tkarr: MOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ***Dives into the room and drops a twitching LbH on the floor in front of Takui***

Takui: What the F***?!? 

Tkarr: MMMOOOOOOOO!!!!

Sephiroth: O_o I think its time to put ol'Bessie down ma......

Takui: I'll deal with you later Sephers....HEAL!!!

Tkarr: GWARRRWRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!1

Takui: ^_^ Much better! Sephy? Can you please take this hedgehog and chain him up in the dungeon?

Sephiroth: Yea....***Grabs LbH and drags him off***

Takui: This is going well.....

Kurai: I think we should have just left him as a muse.....he's causing too much trouble....

Vincent: O_O DO YOU REALISE WHAT IT WOULD DO TO HER WORK?!? WITH HIM MUSING FOR HER, ALL HER FICS WOULD BOMB AND WE WOULD BE LAUGHED OFF FANFICTION.NET!!!!!

Kurai: Good point.....Well, I'm off....I have some things to go and buy.....

Takui: O_o What is there on this planet that you don't already own?!?!?!?

Kurai: A bigger coffin. :)

Takui: Oh good grief.....

Snoopy: Walks up to Takui with a food bowl in his mouth.....

Takui: O_o Ok....This is just getting ridiculous....END THE FIC ALREAY!!!!!

A/N: Thank you, to all of you that are reading this.....just a few things to say really quickly before I let you go....I don't own Duke Nukem. ID Software owns him. I don't own Monty Python. I don't know who owns him anymore...I don't own anything from The Simpsons (Thank god)...and I don't own Snoopy. Snoopy was created by Charles Sholultz (Did I spell that right?).....Thats about it....OH YEA! REVIEW PLEASE!! YOU NEED TO BE A GOOD READER AND TELL ME HOW GOOD THIS IS OR HOW MUCH IT SUCKS!!! (I wouldn't flame me if I were you... its not very wise to upset me.....did any of that make sense???)


	7. How could I let this happen?

****

How could I let this happen?

By: Ender

Kinneas: Its ok Ender. Just calm down. ***Pats Ender on the back***

Ender: :( But....but he was my best friend.....

Kinneas: We'll find a way to get him back.

Ender: ***Sniff*** Ok...but we're gona need some help....

****Takui's Palace****

Takui: LbH, Tell me where Ender is, and I'll let you go.

LbH: ***Chained to a wall in the dungan*** I don't know where he is.

Takui: I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS!!

LbH: I DON'T KNOW!!!!

Takui: I give up.....I guess I'll just have to have Sephiroth kill you then....

LbH: O_O

Kurai: Takui! Why don't you take a break? I'll get him to talk....

Takui: Oooookkk......but don't do anything stupid....

Kurai: What? Its not like he's going to get out or anything.

Takui: Ok....

Kurai: ***Pulls out whip*** :) Cya in about half an hour. ***Walks into dungeon and closes door behind her***

LbH: ***From inside the dungan*** No! Not that!! PLEASE!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Takui: I almost feal sorry for him...

Sephiroth: Almost......

****At the directors place Ender was at last chapter****

Ender: Ok, Kinneas, you are my body guard. So don't let Takui or Kurai in here. Ok?

Kinneas: Uh.....I don't remember what Takui and Kurai look like.

Ender: Just be on the lookout for suspisious people.

Kinneas: Okie dokie.

Zage: Ok Ender, lets get planning. We need a plan to spring LbH from Takui.

Kinneas: O_O

Ender: Yea.....lemme see....we cant go through the front....

Kinneas O_O ....O_O.........O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Ender: Kinneas, not every person who passes us is considered suspisious.....

Kinneas: Can't talk now.....busy bodyguarding.....O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Zage: You think we could sneak in?

Ender: Maybe....but how do we sneak in? Its not like we can disguise ourselves as a bush or something...

Kinneas: O_O YEA THATS RIGHT BUDDY! KEEP WALKING!!

Random passerby: O_o

Zage: We will need to disguise ourselves as workers.....

Random person: ***Walks towards Ender*** Hey! Ender! I've been looki--

Kinneas: O_O ***Runs up to the person and clotheslines him***

Random person: ***On the ground*** Ughh is this a bad time?

Kinneas: DIE YOU SPY!!!

Ender: Kinneas! HEEL! 

Kinneas: ***Backs away slightly from the random person***

Ender: STAY!

Kinneas: ***Sits down in a chair close to her*** O_O

Ender: Don't even give him that look!

Kinneas: Ok....can I go back to bodyguarding now? 

Ender: Ok...but no clarinet. 

Kinneas: Okie dokie.

Zage: Geez ***Helps random person up to his feet***

Ender: I'm sorry about that.....she is kinda wired right now.....

Random person: Thats ok....I'm Alex Tirragen....I'm here to see if I can get in your fic...

Ender: Guess what Alex, your already in it!

Alex: Cool....so, what are we doing right now?

Zage: We're trying to figure out how to sneak into Takui's palace to take back LbH.

Alex: What we could do is have a few people making a distraction while another few people sneak into the palace in disguise.

Ender: o_o....woh....you are good.....

Alex: Thanks...I aim to please....

Zage: We can see that.....

Kinneas: O_O

Zephyr: POOF ***Appears out of nowhere in a puff of smoke*** Hiya everyone! ^_^

Kinneas O_O 

Ender: Its ok Kinneas!

Kinneas: Awh....I'm getting bored here...SOMEONE TRY TO KILL ENDER OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!

Ender: O_o Now I feal REALLY safe.....

Zephyr: I was listening in and I have an idea......Alex here and I will take care of the distraction. You and Zage sneak inside and rescue LbH.

Zage: Do we really want to save him?

Ender: YES!!!!! O_O

Kinneas: O_O

Ender: Ok Kinneas. We're going to go save LbH now.....

Kinneas: Oh Oh! Can I come??

Ender: I was hoping you would......

****Takui's Palace****

Takui: Whats taking Kurai so long down there?

Sephiroth: I think she's having fun with him.....

Vincent: O_O ***Whips out Death Penalty***

Sephiroth: O_O Woh there! I didn't mean that kinda fun. She's just probably having fun whipping him or something......

Vincent: O_o ***Returns Death Penalty to its holster***

****In the dungeon****

Kurai: Ok.....lemme see....I'll raise you twenty dollars.....

LbH: Ha! Ok let me see what you got.

Kurai: ***Lays down cards*** HA! I HAVE FOUR OF A KIND!!!

LbH: Shit...I only have a pair of twos....

Kurai: :) You know the rules.... ***Picks up whip*** You know what you have to do....

LbH: Ok....I MIGHT know where Ender is.....he MIGHT be in Midgar somewhere.....

Kurai: Do you know WHERE in Midgar he might be?

LbH: Duno...I might.....guess we'll just have to play another hand and see......

Kurai: Works for me......

Takui: Kurai!

Kurai: Be right back.... WHAT IS IT TAKUI?

Takui: Do you know where Ender is yet?

Kurai: He's probably in Midgar...

Takui: Cool, Lets send Tkarr and Cerberus to go and kill him.

Kurai: Ok....CERBERUS!! 

Cerberus: ***Comes bounding up to Kurai and smothers her with doggie kisses***

Kurai: Ack....No....HELP......Okokokok thats enough Cerberus. I want you to go with Tkarr to Midgar. You need to find Ender and bring him back here to me ok? Good.....oh and if you find Tifa Lockheart, you can eat her.

Ceberus: WRARRRRRRR!!!!! ***Bounds through an inter-dimensional porthole with Tkarr***

*****Tifa's seventh heaven bar*****

Cloud: ***Walks in but sees a huge party with just about everyone there drunk***

Tifa: ***Walks over to Cloud while wearing a Turks uniform*** Hiyaaa Cllouuuuddyy...

Cloud: Tifa!? Whats going on??

Tifa: Its a paarrrrttyyy....***Colapses onto the floor***

Cloud: All well. ***Grabs a beer and sits down next to Rude at the bar***

Reno: ***Jumps onto the bar wearing Tifa's clothes and a wig*** EVERYONE!!! LOOK AT ME! IM TIFA!!!! LETS DRINK!!!!!

Cerberus&Tkarr: ***Slam down the door and stare at everyone in the room***

Everyone in the room: O_O

Cerberus&Tkarr: O_O

Everyone in the room: O_O

Cerberus&Tkarr: O_O

Reno: O_O ***Hickup***

Cerberus: ***Leaps across the room and stuffs Reno into its center head's mouth***

Reno: AGHHHHH--

Cerberus: ***CRUNCH***

Reno: --HHHHHHHHHHH--

Cerberus: ***CRUNCH***

Yuffie: O_O eep.....

Tkarr: ***Flys across the room and trys to pick Yuffie up by the arm but accidentally rips it off***

Cloud: AGH!!! CURE 3!!!

Tkarr&Ceberus: ***Run out of the room and go terrorize someone in the sector 5 slums***

Yuffie: ***Looks at the now healed stub where her right arm used to be*** WEEEE!!!! LOOK AT ME EVERYBODY!! NOW I GET TO BE LIKE VINCENT!!!

Cloud: I'll go call Hojo.

*****Takui's Palace*****

Ender: Ok everybody. This is it. After this there is no turning back.

Alex: I'm not going to turn back. Me and my muses will be sure to cause lots of chaos.

Zephyr: Don't worry about us! ^_^ ***Calls over her muses*** We can handle this.

Zage: I'm good for a little chaos and mayhem.

Kinneas: Well now that you mention it...I think that I'll go if you don't mind... ***Begins to back away but bumps into Alex***

Alex: I don't think you should leave.

Kinneas: Wouldn't think of it. ^_^

Ender: Ok, when we give you the signal, stir up as much chaos as you can then get out of here.

Alex: Gotcha.

Ender: Ok. Zage, and Kinneas. Follow me.

Alex: We'll be waiting.

*****Five minuets later*****

Zephyr: Any minuet now.

****

*Suddenly a bottle rocket flys up into the sky and explodes leaving a blue pattern of a hedgehog in the sky*

Alex: Lets go! 

Zephyr: ATTACK!!

****

Within minuets, Alex, Zephyr and their muses have caused chaos throughout the palace workgrounds*

***Ender's location with Kinneas and Zage***

Zage: Sounds like the others have begun. 

Ender: Ok then....lets get this party started.


	8. Mission**Completely totally and entirely...

****

Mission**Completely totally and entirely stupid as well as**Impossible

By Ender

****Takui's palace****

Zage: So, how we goin to get in?

Ender: Simple. We just knock out a few guards, steal their uniforms, and just blend in as we look for LbH.

Kinneas: ***Jogging towards them*** Scout of the area complete. There is a window open there with a few guards facing away from it.

Ender: Good job Kinneas lets go.

***The Window leading into Takui's palace***

Ender: Ok, let me check. ***Looks through the window***

Zage: What do you see?

Ender: Kinneas, the guards are girls. How do you expect me to impersonate a girl?

Kinneas: Uh.....wear a grass skirt and do the hula?

Zage: Uh...no...but thanks for the visual. ***Shudders***

Kinneas: We need to get in there, to lets go! ***Dives through the window*** BONZAI!!!!!

Ender: Zage? Cover your ears.

Zage&Ender: ***Cover ears***

Guard#1: Hey!

Guard #2: What the fuc--

Kinneas: TOOOOOOOOT!!

Guard#1: Gahh!! 

Guard#2: Ack!!

Kinneas: **Pokes head out of the window*** Ok, its safe now...

***In front of Takui's palace***

Zephyr: YES MY MUSES!!! FORCE THE WORKERS TO RIOT!!! TEAR DOWN THE PALACE!!!

Kurai: NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!!!! ***Flys straight at Zephyr***

Zephyr: BRIMSTONE!!! HELP!!!!!

Brimstone: I'm on it!! ***Dives in front of Zephyr and creates an interdementional porthole***

Kurai: O_O ACK!!! ***Flys straight into the porthole***

Zephyr: CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT!!!

Brimstone: ***Closes porthole before Kurai could come back***

Chaos: ***Sees what happened to Kurai*** KURAI NOOOO!!!!!! ***Falls to the ground and transforms back into Vincent***

Zephyr: I thought that Chaos became stronger as his anger rose....

Alex: I guess that it has the opposite effect when he gets sad....

Brimstone: That explains it....

Vincent: Kurai, ***Sniff*** Why did you LEAVE me? 

Zephyr: Ok, time to go. The workers can handle this...

***Somewhere unknown***

Porthole: ***Opens and quickly spits Kurai out***

Kurai: AAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!! ***Hits the ground*** Oof...ouch... ***Looks around*** Where am I?!?

???: You are in the lifestream.

Kurai: O_O THE LIFESTREAM?!? BUT THAT WOULD MEAN I'M DEAD!!!

???: Not really, your just in my world of the lifestream. 

Kurai: Ok who are you? Where are you?!?

???: I have all power and supreme control in this world. I can do anything. But I still don't have many friends.

Kurai: Can you give me a hint?

???: Ok, how about this: Heeeyyyy baby!!!

Kurai: O.O NO......it can't be.....

???: ***Steps into the light*** It's been so long even sense I've had a visitor....especially a girl...

Kurai: ***Sees that its Don Corneo*** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I'LL KILL YOU!!!

Don: You CAN'T kill me, I'm already dead, remember? And I have all powerful control over this world....

Kurai: TAKUI GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!

***Inside Takui's palace***

Guard#1: Common, lets go already.

Guard#2: Its not that easy you know. I have to lug this huge bag around everywhere we go!!

Bag: You know, you don't have to refer to me as a bag....

Kinneas: Quiet Ender....and lose some weight

Ender: It's getting stuffy in here though.

Zage: Shush you two. Its Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: ***Walks up twoards them*** What do you have in the bag?

Kinneas: We captured a muse.

Zage: Half-beast ordered us to lock it up with the hedgehog.

Sephiroth: The hedgehog is locked up in the third dungeon. Good work you two. ***Walks away twoards the site of the riot***

Ender: Well, that was easy. ***Climbs out of the bag***

Kinneas: But where is the third dungeon?

Zage: Hey! Its a map! ***Points to one of those stupid "you are here" maps that you find at amusement parks***

Kinneas: Ok.....woh.....were at the third dungeon.

Ender: Lets go then....***Rams the door down and rushes into the dungeon***

LbH: ENDER!!! 

Ender: LbH!!!!!!

Takui: MY MUSE!!!!!

Ender: ***Stops running twoards LbH*** Shes right behind me isn't she.

LbH: Yup. 

Takui: You won't escape this time Ender. 

Ender: ***Whirls around to face Takui*** Oh but your wrong. And thats because I have THIS!!! ***Brandishes a single summon materia***

Takui: ***Gasp*** What summon is that? Bahamute? Shiva? Knights of the Round?

Ender: Even better. ***Rubs the red summon materia and raises it over his head*** ULTIMATE EVIL!!!!!!

Takui: Uh oh.......

****

*A giant gray storm cloud appears overhead and a green mist surrounds Takui.*

Takui: ACK! NO! AGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! ***Suddenly stops still and steers blankly into the space in front of her*** O_O ***Twitch* *Twitch***

Zage: What did you do to her?

Ender: Wait for it.....right about....now!

Takui: OH...MY......YOU (Censored) dumb(Censored)!!!!!!! WHAT THE (Censored) DID YOU (Censored)ING DO TO YOURSELF!!!! AT LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE (Censored)ING BETTER THEN THAT FAT (Censored)!!!!!!

Kinneas: What is she seeing that were not seeing?

Ender: Her worst nightmare multiplied tenfold.

Zage: That still doesn't tell us what she's seeing.

Takui: I HATE YOU (Censored) OZZIE NELSON!!! YOU (Censored) (Censored)HOLE!!! HOW DARE YOU STEAL AWAY FROM ME THE ONLY THING IN MY LIFE THAT IS WORTH LIVING FOR!!!!

Ender: I think that what she sees is that Sephiroth is bisexual, and she just walked in on him and Ozzie Nelson.

Zage: ***Shudders***

LbH: I hate to break up storytime here but do you think you can GET ME OUT OF HERE?!?!?

Ender: ***Walks over to LbH and picks the locks*** Lets go. 

Sephiroth: Not so fast Ender. I let you get by me once but I wont let that happen again! ***Draws masamune*** I'LL KILL YOU!

***Two days later***

Ender: ***Locked in the dungeon with Kinneas, Zage and LbH.** I can't believe what has happened here. 

Zage: I can. But I just dont want to.

Kinneas: We need a plan to get out of here.

Ender: I wish my life had a rewind/edit button.

LbH: It does. Didn't you know that?

Ender: NO! Where is this rewind/edit button?!?

LbH: I decided to keep it with me, just to make sure you didn't abuse it.

Zage: But then of course, you abused it didn't you.

LbH: Thats one of the perks of keeping it from someone else.

Ender: Gime NOW!

LbH: ***Hands over remote*** Here.

Ender: Presses rewind button.

***One week earlier***

Zage: Woh, IT WORKED!!! 

Kinneas: Where are we?

Ender: Where this all started. In a movie theater.

LbH: Ok.....so nobody remembers anything about this except for us?

Ender: I decided to keep only a few changes from the future. 

Kinneas: And what are those?

Ender: Well, Kurai is still in the lifestream, Reno is still being digested by Cerberus, Yuffie still only has one natural arm, all our friends still remember everything that has happened and Vincent is still crushed about Kurai leaving him.

Zage: Cool!

????: THERE YOU ARE! ***Smacks Ender in the head***

Ender: O_O Who are you?

Takui: I'm Takui and I'm Sephy's owner!

LbH: Good, its about time someone put a leash on him.....

Takui: I'm here to tell you to stop calling him Sephy or Sephers, only I can call him that.

LbH: Uh.....ok. Sorry for all the trouble we've caused you two.

Takui: Uh....I wasn't expecting that....all well. Ok Sephy! Lets go! ^_^ ***Disappears with Sephiroth in a puff of smoke***

Kinneas: LbH! That is probably the first time you have ever been nice to anyone.

LbH: Don't get used to it. I was just being nice to her because I don't want to feel Kurai's whip ever again.

Zage: Ok. Lets watch the move.....uh Ender? What movie is this anyway?

Ender: Lord of the Rings.

Andreah and Zephyr: POOF ***Appear out of nowhere*** SEXY HOBBITS!!! WOOHOO!!!

Ender: O_o 

***Lifestream***

Kurai: I'LL GET YOU GUYS FOR THIS!!! I STILL REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ALL PAY FOR THIS!!! I'LL GET OUT OF HERE EVENTUALLY AND I'LL MAKE SURE ALL OF YOU PAY!!!

Don: Common, come over here. Don't make me force you.

Kurai: o.o

****

THE END

A/N: I would like to thank all the people who made this fic possible. First to start off this crazy list, I would like to thank myself, because if I never wrote this fic....then this fic wouldn't be here. I would also like to thank my mental hallucination LbH for helping me with a few of the early chapters. Next, Takui/Kurai. She has been a great help throughout this fic and even let me bash her a little. Thats ok though because she promised to bash me in her next fic so it all evens out. Then comes Kinneas. She has let me put her in and has supported me through it all. Now comes Zage and Andy. What can I say about these two (YES they are actually two real yet different people. They are not a single person with two accounts or something like that) They have been smacking me in the back of the head when I do something stupid. But they also laugh at most of my jokes. I cant tell weather they are a good or bad influence on me. Next comes Zephyr, Crazy_insane_girl, and Alex Tirragen. They let me insert them into my fic. FINALLY, I dont own Ozzie Nelson. I don't think I even spelled his name right. All well, I guess thats the end of that. If you want me to make a sequel, I'll probably do it if I get enough e-mails about it.


	9. The not so long awaited conclusion to my...

****

The not so long awaited conclusion to my fic

By Ender

Ender: HIYA!!!! 

LbH: Howdy.

Ender: We are just here to let you know something.

LbH: We all know how much you liked this fic.....

Ender: So guess what, there are two...not one TWO SEQUALS FOR THIS!!!!!! 

LbH: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I STILL CAN CONQUER THE WORLD!!!!

Ender: ô_o Uh.....LbH? I'm not writing them.

LbH: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

Ender: I'm not writing them. They are being written by Andreah and Takui/Kurai

LbH: O_O ***Twitch* *Twitch***

Ender: Anyway, Takui's version is: Insanity Rules! Revenge of a Twisted Mind.

LbH: Oooooohhhhh......

Ender: And Andy's is: Ok, weird stuff happens and I can't do anything!

LbH: Aaaaahhhh.......

Ender: Quiet you.

Takui: ***Barges in on Tkarr*** THERE YOU ARE!!

Kurai: ***Runs in behind Takui*** I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!!!

Ender: Man....here we go again!

LbH: ***Monty python like*** RUN AWAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

Ender&LbH: ***RUN AWAYYYYYYYY***

Takui: AFTER THEM!!!!!

****

*And so the never-ending chase continues. Who will win out? Ender? Or Takui? The only way to find out is to go and read the sequels. They are both VERY funny and a credit to the Twisted mind title (even though only one of them carries it) SO GO READ THEM!!!!!!!!!!*


End file.
